Stuck between the Scales
by MagicMaker494
Summary: Kind of a trailer here... "I'm sick and tired of keeping secrets!" Rikki yells. Bella asks, "But are you willing to pay the price this may cost?" "...I'm a..." Rikki spoke... Ok! So what if someone wants tell someone, or everyone! Their secret. If they over-react and get to a point were, they can't take it back? What happens next? Read to find out
1. I Can't Take It

_Why did I do this?_ Rikki thought to herself. _Why couldn't I think a little?_ _If you're wondering what I'm talking about, then you are pretty confused by now I'm guessing. My life turned upside down, all because of my silly mistake. This all started about one month ago, the moon pool is back, and I was in it with Bella and Cleo..._

We laid on our backs in the water, staring up at the top of the cave, "The full moon will be here in two days." Cleo sighed._  
_

"It's almost that time of month." Rikki laughed.

"I won't laugh too hard, if the full moon hits you don't come crying to me!"

"Guys!" Bella yelled. "Let's just enjoy our day here."

"You're right. Sorry Rikki, I'm not having a good day."

Bella's tone became worried, "What's wrong?" She asked.

"I got fired from the Marine Park today."

"Why!"

"Because I couldn't feed Remi, he was out in the middle of the water. Lari told me to grab a suit and go over to feed him, we all know what happened after that."

Bella felt bad, "I'm really sorry."

"Ya," Rikki added. "If he knew why maybe he wouldn't of fired you."

"We all know that's not an option." said Bella.

"But why couldn't it?"

"Rikki, I can find another job."

"No!" Rikki yelled. She swooped down and floated in the water. "You don't understand! We are going to have to deal with this for the rest of our lives! What if you get a job one day were you actually _have_ to go in the water. No matter what! Our lives will be a lot easier if we told them our secret."

"We can't do that." Bella said.

"I'm sick and tired of keeping all these secrets!" Rikki yelled.

Bella gazed at Rikki with fear, "But are you willing to pay the price of what this may cost?"

"I will do this, with, or with out you." She dove underwater heading back to the beach.

"You don't think she'll do it, do you?" Bella questioned.

"Na," said Cleo. "You know Rikki, always letting her temper get the best of her. Don't worry she'll calm down eventually."

_Back at the beach..._

After Rikki dried off she called Zane to meet her there. They decided to get back together a few months after the breakup, Rikki finally believed Zane's story and Zane was willing to forgive Rikki for...well... her rudeness about it.

They've been keeping their love life a secret for some time and they kind of like it!

Zane walked over to Rikki a few minutes after he got the text. They sat down on a towel together, far away from the beach.

Zane looked over to Rikki and asked her a question, "What's the matter?"

Rikki gulped, "I-want to expose my secret." She whispered.

Zane's eyes widened, "Why!"

"I-just do! But I need your help. I need a good full-proof plan I was hoping you would help me?"

"Sure." He half-smiled. "But why didn't you ask your 'mermaid club'?"

"They don't really agree."

"Ok then, let's go over to my house and think of a plan there."

"Great!" Rikki hopped up and they were on their way to Zane's house.

**Thanks for reading! Please review and tell me what you think. More is coming so follow, like, and favorite for a whole lot more drama. This is only the begging of the best part!**

**Need two reviews or more in order to post.  
**


	2. No More Secrets

After Bella swam back to the beach with Cleo she went over to Will's shed to hang out.

"I've missed you." said Will

"I've missed you too!" Bella said back, she gave Will a tight hug and came in the shed. Sophie came in the room a few minutes later.

"Hey." Sophie rolled her eyes.

"Hi." Bella responded.

Sophie carried her cup of water and as she walked over to the couch she accidentally spilled some on Bella.

Bella's worried look spread across her face as she counted to ten she rushed into the bathroom and locked the door right before she hit ten. As she stared at her golden tail on the ground she could hear what was going on in the living room.

"Why couldn't you get a _normal_ girl friend?" Sophie asked.

"Leave her alone! You don't know anything about her."

"I know she's weird. That's for sure!"

"Why don't you get yourself some coffee or something."

"Fine!

"Fine." Will said back. When the door made a loud slam Will rushed over to the bathroom and knocked on the door, "Are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine." Bella came out of the bathroom all dry and perfect.

"Sorry about Sophie." Will frowned.

"It's ok, want to watch a TV?" Bella offered.

"Sure, let's go!"

They went over to the couch and turned on the TV.

_Cleo's house..._

Cleo walked through the door seeing her father on the couch reading and Sam in the kitchen making dinner.

"How was work?" Her dad asked.

"Not so good" Cleo sighed, she plopped herself on the other couch while dad asked her more questions.

"Why?"

"Because-" Cleo stopped for a minute realizing who she's talking to, "I-I don't know? Maybe Lauri had to lay off a few people."

"That doesn't sound like Lauri to me."

"I guess he had to."

"Is there something else you're not telling us?" Sam asked.

"No-no-I-just am telling what happened."

Her dad smiled and he went up to his room to make a phone call. Sam stopped cooking for a moment and sat on the couch next to Cleo.

"Are you ok?"

"Ya." Cleo murmured. "I mean, I lost my job but-"

Sam interrupted, "If you want I won't tell your father, whatever you don't want me to tell him."

"Thanks, but-"

"But what?...You can't tell me?"

"No." Cleo responded softly.

"Why not?"

"I-I just can't." Cleo sprung up and ran to her room, trying to avoid any more questions that might cause their secret to spill out. As she slammed the door Cleo could still hear Sam and Don talk outside her door.

"She use to be so open and honest," Don said. " and I feel like one day she came back and bottled everything up."

Sam just reassured him. "Don't worry, all girls can get like this and hopefully she will come out and tell us more later. But right now I think we should leave her alone." They walked downstairs leaving Cleo lying on her bed, staring at the ceiling.

Time passed by, dinner was over, so was midnight, it was now the next day; 4:45 to be exact. Rikki and Zane were back at the Cafe setting up some fold out chairs...

"Are you ready for this?" Zane asked.

Rikki looked up at him, "I sure am! I finally can get this off my shoulders."

"What ever happens," Zane chocked. "I still love you."

"Thanks, Zane."

When Zane's watch beeped 5 the reporters started rushing in. This was an exclusive event only for them. Zane called up and told them this was the story of the year! They all turned on their cameras, microphones, and even lights. Rikki walked onto the stage with a cup full of water, having Zane stand close by the stage. She grabbed her microphone and got it working.

"Hi." She started. "Thank you all from coming, I know you have been waiting for the biggest story of the year... and it's here."

**What's going to happen next? Follow, like, and review to find out!**


	3. What Did I Just Do

Rikki took a deep breathe and glanced at Zane, she then turned back to the crowd and said a few more words. "Your story, is me... I'm a mermaid."

She poured a glass of cold water on top of her head. She saw her two feet transform into one long golden tail. As she fell to the ground Zane stepped on the stage, trying to get closer to her just in case if anything got out of hand. Right when she hit ten and fell to the floor the crowd was dead silent. A moment later they started bursting with questions, bright lights flashed in her eyes, she screamed loudly in fear and terror. Zane picked her up into his arms and carried her into their office. On the way their people kept barging with questions, Rikki was so overwhelmed she didn't even answer a single one.

Zane quickly shut the door behind putting Rikki on the couch and Zane against the door. Once he locked it he walked over to Rikki.

"What happened out there?" He asked.

"I don't know? I panicked, I guess."

"What are you going to do now?"

"Run."

He asked again another question, "I thought you wanted this?"

"I do. But... I guess I don't know what to do next."

Zane sat there trying to come up with an idea, any idea! He sat still and thought for a while until it hit him!, "You could do some publicity things. I bet people would love to interview you."

"Maybe. But not today, how about tomorrow at noon?"

"Sure. I'll go get some connections. Are you sure you're going to be alright?"

"Ya, I'm fine. Just make sure all of the reporters leave."

"Can do!" He kissed her on the cheek and left the office. You could hear him escorting everyone out. When they left Rikki sat there in silence. She did that for at least an hour or two. She still felt over whelmed and decided to go to the beach since she always feels relaxed there.

'Luckily it was Saturday, so most people are probably with their families.' Rikki thought to her self. But just in case she brought a hat and dark shades so no one will recognize her.

When she got there put a towel on the sand and laid down, looking up at the sky. A boy came over to her and asked if she wanted to join him and his friends in volleyball. Rikki stared at him for a second and realized he didn't recognize her at all. She was glad that he didn't. Rikki and the boy walked over to the court and started playing.

Rikki was put on the opposite team of the boy and they were winning. A while later the ball got passed to their team and Rikki missed. They told her to go and get it, and she did. But as she got closer to the ball she realized it was in the water. It was too late to run away because when she found out the ball was in the water, so was she.

Rikki was about to dive in the water before her tail appeared, and she did. But as she was a few feet in the water she felt a hand grab her leg.

**I know these chapters are short but it's because I'm trying to keep up some suspense.**


	4. Not Good

Rikki turned around seeing the boy from the volleyball court grabbing her ankle, which soon became her tail. She tried escaping but he wouldn't let go. Finally Rikki decided to hit him with her tail. She turned around and saw him holding his arm she then swam away and headed to Mako, her safe spot, _she thought_. When she arrived on the sand she could see something coming towards her, almost boat like.

When the boat docked all of the kids from the volleyball game came off. Rikki knew she had to run, she ran as fast as she could through the forest. Suddenly a cold bottle of water splashed over her. Rikki fell to the floor,staring back at the kids with anger,"What do you want!" She yelled.

The boy smiled,"We want to be friends with the mermaid."

Rikki didn't believe him one second she came up with an idea saying she has mermaid powers that can destroy them, the boy got so freaked out he confessed, "Alright" he yelled. "We were going to make a quick buck with you." Rikki stared at the giant sack another boy was holding. "I see..." She said.

Rikki knew they weren't going to leave, so she came up with a plan. "How about you all can take a picture with me. But not for money."

The boy smirked,"Oh course... Claire!" he yelled,"Grab the camera and take a picture."

A girl rose out of the crowd. She was as tall as Cleo, her hair was as golden as the sun, her eyes were as blue as the ocean, and her smile glowed like the full moon. For being the bad team she seemed nice. 'Like Cleo!' Rikki thought. Rikki's thoughts came to an end as the group pound over Rikki they took their picture and imminently left.

For some strange reason, Claire stayed. The group beckoned her over to the boat but she shook her head. They left without her, not even caring. Claire pulled out a towel she had with her and dried Rikki off. Rikki was too confused and lost in her thoughts that she forgot she could dry herself off.

Claire looked up at Rikki while drying her off, "I'm sorry my friends did that to you. I hope you're alright."

Rikki smiled, "I'm fine." She said.

"Don't pay attention to Drake. He just does anything to get what he wants."

"I guess he wanted me" Rikki laughed. She was finally dry and they continued talking "How come you didn't leave with your friends? Don't you want to hang out with them?"

"Na, not really. They are always mean to me anyways. But I do want to get to know you." Claire said.

Rikki smiled. "Thanks. But if you _really want __to get to know me _then I have to show you something." Rikki stood up and started walking into the forest. Once they were far enough she walked by some water. She found a way to walk around it and then stopped a while later. Claire was still confused, all she saw was water and a hole. Rikki jumped into the hole with Claire following. They both took a rough fall but Rikki quickly got up and went up the stairs. When Claire got up her mouth was wide open, "Whoa." she said. "This is awesome!"

"This is our private place. Our moon pool, one thing you should NEVER do is come here on a full moon."

"Why?" Claire asked.

"Just don't... Now that I have shown you this, I can trust you, right?"

Claire nodded."Absolutely!"

Claire asked one question though,"What did you mean by, our place?"

Rikki froze, she wasn't ready to tell anyone else about Bella, and Cleo! She just told Claire that she'll tell her later. To change the subject she showed Claire her powers.

Claire clapped,"That was amazing!" She said. "I promise your secret is safe with me."

Rikki checked her watch and saw that she should be heading over to Zane's place by now, 'I bet he found an interview for me by now.' she thought. Right away she realized, Claire couldn't swim. That gave her the idea to pull out an extra scuba gear for when Will wanted to swim with us.

"Here, Claire." Rikki said. "This is how we are going to get back to the beach, well you. I'm going to swim as...a...You know."

Claire put on the suit and gear then gave Rikki a nod.

Before they went in the water Riki said one more thing,"You can give the gear and suit back later. You need a full escape, I don't want you to get into my mermaid mess."

Rikki has never felt this sincere about someone. For some odd reason, Claire was different. She made Rikki feel relaxed and not like she had to hide anything. Once they dove in, you could see Claire's eyes lit up as she saw the amazing underwater world. What Claire liked most though, was seeing the mermaid in action! Rikki swam so fast she had to turn back around over to Claire because she swam so far. They swam together and approached the beach. Rikki stay a distance away from the land and then once Claire got out Rikki went over to her rock and dried off.

As Rikki walked along the beach, a whole crowd gathered around her. Swarming her with questions and pictures. Rikki knew it wasn't safe anymore. She ran as fast as she could to Zane's house. People still followed her, paparazzi took out their cameras and snapped as many pictures as they could. Rikki was still careful not to get water on her.

Once she finally arrived at Zane's house, she burst open the door and closed it shut. She closed the blinds and the windows. Making sure they were safe. As Rikki walked over to the living room, Zane, a news reporter, and a camera man were sitting down.

"Hi." The reporter waved. She had long brown hair, and golden brown eyes. A microphone was in one hand and coffee in the other. "Sit, please." She insisted.

So, Rikki did and Zane told her what happened. "I've found a network that wants to interview you. I brought them here and I was hoping they could hear your response too!"

Rikki thought for a moment, "Sure. Why not?"

The reporter stood up and went to the kitchen a moment later she came back with a glass of water. "Here," She said.

"What is it for?"

"Splash it on you." She almost forced.

Rikki was confused, "Why!" she said.

"For the publicity! Everyone wants to see the mermaid. Why not have you _be _the mermaid while you are getting interviewed!"

Rikki made a strange face and then poured it on herself. The reporter sat down and started the show...

"I'm Cary Wilson and welcome to Stories of Celebrities!"

_Now a flashback of what happened when Rikki exposed herself on live TV._

Bella and Will woke up on the couch with the TV still on. They started flipping through some channels when one caught their attention.

**MERMAID  
**

With big bold letters was the title of today's news. Immediately they froze, waiting and watching for the rest of the news.

"Mermaids? Are true? Or not. Today a local girl on the Golden Coast gathered reporters and showed them this..."

_Flashback Video._

"...I'm a mermaid."

Rikki then splashed water on herself.

_News._

"Mermaid, Rikki Chadwick has revealed her identity. What else is she going to do next?"

Will shut the TV off and looked over to Bella, "What are we going to do?" he asked.

Bella sighed, "I don't know. We might just have to wait and see."

They grabbed some snacks and left the TV on for further info. on Rikki.

_End of Flashback._

_Now.  
_

The TV changed it's channel to important news. Which happened to be Stories of Celebrities.

"I'm Cary Wilson and welcome to Stories of Celebrities! Today we are joining our mythological friend. Please welcome, Rikki Chadwick!"

The camera turned over to Rikki in mermaid form and then the both of them,"So Rikki, I've heard you are a mermaid." Cary teased.  
"Anyways," She continued. "We are all _dying to know_!...Why did you go public?"

"Well..." she answered. "Their are many reasons, but one is I have been tired of hiding my secret from everyone."

"I see... how did you keep your secret. I mean, I guessing someone _had to find out_."

Rikki didn't want to say Cleo, Bella, Will, or even Emma's name. So she just went with Zane,"One very special person knew," Rikki smiled. "and it's Zane."

The camera showed Zane and then Cary. "Are you two, a couple?" She asked.

Rikki glared at Zane, seeing he nodded showing it's ok. She turned back and said yes.

Cary asked Zane another question,"Has a thought ever occurred to you to, expose her?"

Rikki silently laughed."Almost." Zane said."We would get into some fights and I would say that I'm going to expose her. But I'm really not!"

"What do you think your new lives are going to be like. With the secret out."

"Hard." Rikki said,"I mean it's nice that everyone knows now and I don't have to hide anything, but thing can still go crazy."

"Thanks for sharing Rikki. That's all the time we have for today! Thanks for watching and have celebrific day!"

As the show played it's credits imminently Will and Bella ran to Zane's house. Just by the look of the living room they knew. When they walked in they saw Rikki drying her tail off. "Hi." she said calmly.

Bella asked a question straight forward,"Why."

"Why what?" Rikki asked back.

"I can't believe you!" Bella yelled.

Zane and Will could feel the tension in the room, so they each spoke out loud for them. "What Bella means to say," said Will. "She saw your interview this morning and I think she's a little upset." Zane quickly opened his mouth before Rikki,"Rikki did what felt right for her. She was very careful not to say your names or anything about Mako."

They both went on, almost reading the girl's thoughts. For a while they even forgot the reporter was still there, She quietly tiptoed outside with her camera man behind her. A crowd emerged her as she went outside. They were just like her; asking questions, taking pictures. She refused to answer any even after the fact she heard more than was needed from the stars themselves.

_**Cleo's** **House... **_

Cleo walked out of her room. Her dad, sister, and Sam were sitting on the couch with the TV paused. Her dads beckoned her over and she sat down.

"Cleo." He sounded mad or unhappy. "What is one thing I _don't_ know about Rikki."

I froze. What does he mean? I stayed quiet and my dad pressed play on the TV.

"Tonight." The reporter said on the TV."Breaking news. New mermaid, Rikki Chadwick has come to share her secret." He paused it.

"Mermaid!" Her dad asked.

Cleo still didn't say a word. "Tell me what you know."

**Thanks! Please review. I hope you like the cliff hanger!  
**


	5. Hiding from you

**Cleo's POV**

_ Oh great! _I thought. Rikki really ruined it this time! I sat there for a moment still not saying a word Kim smiled evilly, Sam sat there still in shock, and my dad looked like Zane when he has angry and a jerk a long time ago. Sam jerked up slightly, it looks like what I do when I have an idea. She stood up facing my dad and Kim, "A prank." she said. "Rikki must have pulled of a great one too!"

My dad stared at Sam thinking about it. He just said he will see how long this prank will continue and went to work. Kim's bus honked a moment later leaving Sam and I in the living room.

"So..." I said. "Don't you have to go to work too?" I was hoping she would say yes.

Sam shook her head. "Nope." She said. "I have the day off and I was hoping to spend it with you." Before she even let me say a word she continue on almost as if finishing off with some sort of threat. "I also know that Rikki didn't pull off a prank. You, Rikki, and Bella are hiding something from me and I want to know.

_**Zane's house...**_

**Third Person's POV**

Zane and Will continued to speak for their girlfriends. Bella suddenly thought of something. "Rikki?" she asked not even screaming this time. Her one comment made the whole room dead silent. "Zabe and you... _Are dating?_"

Rikki's voice jumped to a high pitched sound. "No!" she screeched. "Why would you _ever_ think that."

Bella rolled her eyes. "A, you dated Zane before and you love him. B, we saw the news that's the main reason we're here! And _C_, you said it on the news."

"Zane." Will stepped forward standing right beside him. "I'm happy for you. You deserve to have someone as special as she is. I should know." Will smiled over at Bella. The only thing she could do is compliment back.

"Rikki, make sure Zane keeps you safe. Only a mermaid can be his true girlfriend."

Bella's comment made Zane chuckle. Will an Bella soon left, or at least tried to. Leaving Rikki and Zane safe and sound indoors.

Even thoug. Zane and Rikki were happy together in a home. Outside Bella and Will didn't have it that easy. As soon as they stepped out reporters swormed around them

"Do you know Rikki Chadwick?"

"Who are you two?"

"What's it like to be friends with a mermaid?"

"When did you become friends with Rikki?"

"How long has it been?"

"Are you a mermaid too?"

"Is he a merman?"

Every single question was shouted at them. Some questions were on top another. Bella and Will tried to run but the crowd followed them. One boy snuck in the crowd with a water bottle in his hand. He opened it and tossed it at Will.

"What was that!" Will yelled. "Do you really think I would grow fins!"

The boy shook his head. "I guess not, but maybe she will." The boy opened the bottle again and quickly squirted it on Bella. She ran out of the crowd jumping in the water safely. Will ran over to Cleo's house for help.

All of the news reporters turned on their cameras.

"Hello, I'm Sammy Hearthwood." One said,"Join tonight down at the beach for the search of another mermaid. That's right!Their maybe be two mermaid's of the Golden Coast. The one who finds her must bring her back to shore unharmed and alive. A reward may be given."

The camera's shut off and people immediately started looking. Some took scuba gear others rode on boats. Many stores closed and were out at sea looking for the mermaid.

**Drake's POV**

"Alright." I said huddled up with my group. "I think we could get that reward. We know where that creature was last time, maybe this one will be there too!"

"Rikki." Claire interrupted. "Her name is Rikki and she's a mermaid not a creature."

"Be quiet Blaire!" I yelled

"It's CLAIRE!" She yelled back.

"Whatever. Anyways, we are the only who know where she might be. Come on! Staire start the boat."

Claire spoke in an annoyed tone, "What's my name" She asked.

"Claire. Whatever just do it."

Claire mumbled and rolled her eyes walking away. Once she started the boat up everyone jumped aboard. They went full speed to Mako Island not even looking around at the others failing to find the mermaid.

When they reached the island no mermaid was in sight.

"Where could she be?" I said rubbing my head.

Claire snuck away from the group. One boy noticed and tapped my shoulder. "Drake, Drake."

"What." I said back.

"Claire knows something, she's heading somewhere."

I immedently told them to follow her and not loose sight of her. While three other boys and I grabbed all sorts of gear. I ran with a sack, one ran with a needle, another ran with a camera, and the last one ran with his phone.

**Claire's POV**

I had a feeling this mermaid might know Rikki. Maybe that's what she meant when she said, "Our place" I jumped through the hole and went up the stairs. Their she was, the second mermaid today.

She ducked under as I walked in, I put my finger over my mouth hushing to her. "It's ok." I whispered. "I'm not going to hurt you. My name is Claire, can you understand me?"

She nodded. "Good." I said back, "Do you know Rikki Chadwick?" Suddenly she lit up.

"What did you do with her!" The mermaid screamed really loudly. "Where's Rikki!"

"Nothing, she fine." I responded. "Look we don't have much time, people are searching for you-" I was somehow cut off.

"You don't want that to happen now, do you?"

The mermaid shut quiet ad shook her head. I yelled," Drake!" I said loudly. "Just leave her alone!"

He sounded like he was trying to act like he cared even though he didn't, "But other people are looking for her. They could do something even worse. We are helping her."

"Ya right." I snapped back.

Drake ignored my comment and ordered me again, "Scare get out of the way!"

"CLAIRE!" I screamed.

I still moved and all of the boys carried the mermaid out of the water. She kept on whacking her tail, someone kept taking pictures, and I noticed... She had the same necklace Rikki had. Something is connecting these mermaids. I returned back to earth away from the daydreams.

I saw the look on the mermaid's face, she was terrified. As they takes her back to the boat. I talked to her along the way, "I'm so sorry about this. I really am, but I never really caught your name?"

"Bella." she mumbled. "Bella Hartley."

"Nice to meet you." I smiled.

Drake then came over to me, "Tear! What are you like, ten? Come on and help us, and stop the silly nonsense."

"C-L-AIR! It's Claire. You know next time I won't do what you ask again if you don't get it right."

"Ya, ya." I shrugged. We dropped the mermaid in the boat and my friend Marco kept her dry. When we driven to shore we all picked up the mermaid and carried her out of the boat.

No one noticed for a few minutes until we put her on the sand. A lady walked over and the camera turned on.

"Hello young man and what might your name be?"

"Drake." I smiled. "And these are my friends." I pointed over to my friends standing behind me, waving at the camera.

"You found the mermaid!"

"Yes I did."

The lady put her microphone right in front of the mermaid. "What's your name sweetheart?" she asked but Bella didn't say a word.

In the background Claire was holding a boy back as he tried to get to the camera's. When he snatched his arm from Claire the boy ran over to the reporter and remembered what Claire had said. "Bella!" he yelled. "Her name is Bella Hartley!"

**Cleo's House...**

**Cleo's POV**

I kept stalling Sam with all of these crazy stories I made up from the top of my head, she kept telling me all day she wants the truth but I couldn't give it to her. Finally Will burst through the door and rushed over to me. I was sort of glad he did, Sam was getting annoying.

He told me to turn on channel twenty-seven.

It showed a lady talking about a mermaid hunt. Then a while later Bella was on the screen found by thus big group of kids. Before we even turned it on Sam went to her room, I thought. When I pushed her out I thought she left but when Bella appeared on the screen as a mermaid she walked back in.

"Are you in on this too Will? What's going on!"

I glanced at Will very worried. I knew she possibly could help us... but Will stopped me before I did anything. "It's costume day for the girls' they got these costumes I made them and now we pulled a prank with the help of those kids." He said.

Sam just pretended to smiled and walked away again.

"What do we do." I panicked.

"We have to help Bella. Who knows what they might do to her!"

"But what if I get wet trying?"

"We need more help first."

"But who?" I asked.

**Who will help them? Will Cleo get discovered? What's Sam thinking of doing? Does Drake really not remember Claire's name? Find out but follow, like, and review.**


	6. Out Of Hand

**Third Person's POV**

Will got into Sam's car left in the garage and found the keys hidden under the seat. Cleo followed, she was confused, but followed. She buckled up and Will drove out of the garage. Luckily they can drive! Will started heading to Zane's house when Cleo finally figured it out it was too late to stop Will.

Reporters were still out in the front yard and once Will and Cleo arrived to Zane's house the reporters swarmed around Sam's car. Cleo decided to stay in the car, if anything did happen (Water getting splashed) at least Cleo would be safe. Will got out of the car and quickly closed it and locked it.

Cleo made sure the windows were shut and nothing could happen.

Inside the house Rikki and Zane were sleeping on the couch. Will bursted through the door, scaring Zane and Rikki they both stood up fast and scared. Their heart beat 100 times a minute, it took a while for them to calm down and see who it was but they did.

"We need your help, Bella's been kidnapped."

Rikki freaked out. "What!" She almost jumped out of her skin.

"It's not exactly kidnapping, a group of kids caught her and now the press is pounding her."

"Drake." Rikki mumbled under her breath. "We have to save her!" She cried.

"We need one more person." Will smiled.

Zane and Rikki were both confused on who, but Will did not say. They all ran to the car. Rikki tried to but several reporters carried bottles of water for this story. No one realized she was out there until they were already out of the driveway.

"Go back!" The group kept yelling at Will.

"No." He said firmly. "This will only cause more problems."

"How!" Cleo cried. "How could saving my best friend make this any worse."

"We are going to get Cleo a job."

Everyone else was very confused at the moment. Will made absolutly no sense!

"Will, you are very nice and I appreciate you trying, but a job is not important right now."

"Trust me."

The rest of the car ride no one said a word. Will soon pulled up the car to the Marine Park.

"Will! Please don't." Cleo begged but Will did not listen. He parked the car and told Cleo to get out he and Cleo walked in the park and into Laurie's office.

"Come in." He said.

Cleo opened the door and Laurie was a bit surprise to see her. "Cleo is everything alright?"

"Um, Laurie? I need to tell you something."

Laurie's response was interrupted by a machine sound in the park.

"I'm sorry about that. We're closed today and are cleaning the tanks."

"Ok. First off, have you seen the news lately?"

"In fact, I have not. Some of our employees are off today because they wanted to see something that is on the beach? Not sure. I'm just working the day away right here!"

"Is Remi's tank clean yet?"

"Ya, they should be done by now."

Will told Laurie to come with them to Remi's tank. Laurie just shrugged and followed Cleo and Will. When they arrived to the tank Will stepped back and let Cleo dive in. But before she did she said one thing first, "Laurie, I'm sorry that I couldn't help you with water related things."

Cleo dove in the water and waited under there until she reached ten. Once she transformed, she poked her head above the water and watched Laurie's reaction.

"I'm really sorry I couldn't tell you before."

Laurie was speechless for a little while. "Cleo." He finally said. "I never knew!-How-when-what?"

"We'll talk about that later. Right now Rikki and Bella are in trouble and we need you help."

Laurie nodded to Will and Will asked if he could speak to Laurie in private. A few minutes later Laurie and Will came out of Laurie's office.

"Well?" said Cleo.

"You got your job back!" Will responded.

"That's great!"

"Yes it is." Laurie said. "You can still do your job, as a mermaid too if it would help. You would have to come before tje park opens in order to do that though."

**Rikki's POV**

Will, Zane, and I walked out of Zane's home. We tried running for the car but I got splashed. I was a little annoyed when I saw they left without me. I hope they have a good plan, or else they are going to get it! Right now I think I am going blind! So many cameras have been flashing that my eyes hurt! So many voices all at once have been making my ears bleed.

I tried to dry myself off at one point but right when I was dry and could escape. Another bottle of water was splashed on me.

"Does it hurt when you transform?"

"Do you have any other mermaid friends?"

"Does any other of your normal friends know your secret?"

"Do your parents know?"

After that I snapped. I screamed again which made them be quiet. I told them I would do what ever they want for one interview. I randomly picked a group and I dried myself off, we went inside to discuss what we are going to do.

"So what exactly do you want?" I said with my legs crossed and hands in my lap.

"Our company would like a cover photo of you, an interview, news cast of you, and an exclusive inside look on your life."

"That's not so bad."

"Then let's get started!"

**Bella's POV**

Right now I am being attacked by reporters, not literally but it sure feels like it!

A bunch of kids have been making some fame off of me ever since we docked to the boat. They are off over to the rock sitting down, taking interviews. They said they'll "use me in a bit." I have been on the sand for two hours already, and they are not even letting me dry off. Where's Will! I miss him so. If he was here he would help me get out of this.

Finally some people walked away from me and I had a few moments to myself. I need to get in that water! I thought. So I shifted my body while flopping my tail back and fourth, I got to the point where I reached the water's shore. It was perfect, I needed a few more flops to get me into the water and free but Drake saw me and got everyone to run over to me and stop me. He grabbed my tail and slid me back, it hurt like you can't imagine! But no one seemed to care.

"Nice try." He whispered to me.

"Drake, please let her be!"

"Ya sure. I'll let _the only mermaid to be CAUGHT!_ Free."

"Boy." Claire's eyes widened.

Drake ignored her for another moment and told his friends what to do,"This is too easy. She'll try to do this again, we need to keep her somewhere..."

Claire crossed her fingers almost knowing my thoughts out loud she pleaded, "Please don't use the cave at Mako, _please don't use the cave at Mako_."

"That's it! Take the mermaid to the cave and keep her in the water. Make sure she does not escape, I'll go and tell the press. We can continue our interview there. Claire, go and... help them or something. Be useful. Just don't mess up!"

"I know something." She smiled widely. "Something you don't know." Claire gloated.

"What is it!" He yelled.

"I'm sorry. It might be 'stupid'"

"No! NO! Nothing is stupid-did I say stupid-No. No way!"

"You forgot that the cave has an underwater entrance. I know. PLUS if you were SO 'smart' you would have known that and blocked it."

**Bella slaps her hand on her forehead**

"Right. Thanks! You're our helper now!, Guys get the scuba gear on and when you head to the island, block the underwater entrance with some rocks. Okay? Great. Good. Now GO!"

In a split second I was being carried on the boat again and heading to Mako Island. Claire _was nice_ until she ratted out the underwater entrance. How did she know that anyway! I was so mad that the whole ride to Mako I didn't even talk to her, every time she tried to be friendly I just ignored her.

Once we got to the island I was carried to the cave and by that time they finished block the underwater entrance. I was thrown into the water with my tail hitting the hard core rock. I rubbed my tail and just hoped nothing was broken, about an hour later the interview want on and I suffered! Again not literally. Just Drake was being a pest hogging the spotlight.

"What is her name?" The reporter asked.

"Bella." Claire answered.

"Where exactly are we?"

"Mako Island." Drake said. "Bella's mermaid place."

"Can she talk?"

"Oh ya." Drake mumbled. "YA! She-she can. Go over and interview her. I bet she love that!"

So the reporter and the crew went over to me and shined a brilliantly bright light and started to ask me questions. "When did you become a mermaid." She asked.

My first reaction was I shouldn't tell her ANYTHING! This was not a choice of mine, I wasn't the one who decided to blow our secret. Oh course, Drake was mad when ten minutes later the reporter didn't get a single answer out of me.

All day the reporters stood by my side waiting for me to say a word, the whole time I just floated in the water with my head resting on a rock.

**Rikki's POV **

Okay, I admit. My idea wasn't the best but it seemed great at the moment. Turns out in order to do what the magazine company asked I had to be locked up in chains inside a small room until they were ready. The room was about an inch high with water and my wrists were tied up so I couldn't even dry the water.

I feel like it has been hours! I don't think so, I know so. Maybe an hour but still. With every wiggle of my tail, my tail kept hurting from the pain of those chains. I hit the door with the fin of my tail, harder and harder each time. After I hit it I would scream, "WHEN AM I GETTING OUT OF HERE!" Soon I became too tired and just sat there, tears started rolling down my cheeks at the thought at where I am. What has happened to me. I was about to burst into tears until I saw the door open.

Men rushed in and untied me and uncuffed me, the pain was a relief but I still got lifted up into Zane's living room where a whole studio was set up, they put me down and started the photo shoot.


End file.
